


are we recording?

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: OK. YES. I need camera porn. Like, Joe is trying to record something for his website but keeps getting distracted by Tom and Tom's face and Tom's arms and Tom's lips and then WHOOPS he ends up recording Tom giving him a ridiculously hot blowjob instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are we recording?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of new in the fandom, just stumbled upon the pairing a month ago.  
> I may edit this a bit tomorrow, but I just wanted to post it anyway. Big thanks goes out to Jassie for encouraging me.  
> This is my first time writing smut, so be gentle please.

It's sort of rude how attractive Tom is.

Joe is recording a new video for hitRECord - okay, no; Joe is trying to record a video for hitRECord, but Tom keeps being fucking gorgeous and it's distracting.

 

He came into Joe's studio 20 minutes ago wearing this offensive white shirt that is like two sizes too small and it looks like he's choking his own goddamn arms. It would be ridiculous if Joe wasn't so fucking gone for the guy.

He sighs inaudibly and bites the inside of his cheek.  
Alright, back to business.

"Are we recording? Regular Joe here", he begins again and tries to smile at the camera, but he sort of moved his computer this morning and now he's facing the drums instead of the wall and Tom is sitting on the stool and he's spinning and playing with his phone and there is zero reason for him to be here, he should be reading the script he brought with him or call Lois, shit, he could be cleaning the bathroom if you ask Joe, just stop spinning around and looking ready to be eaten with his sloppy hair that's grown out of it's cut and his two-weeks-before-caveman beard.

Joe groans. He presses the pause button and is torn between being happy that his boyfriend is such a hot piece of ass and being annoyed that his boyfriend is such a hot piece of ass, because being in the same room as he sort of makes it complicated to even concentrate.

"You alright?" Tom ask and looks up from his phone, big eyes, looking innocently through his thick lashes, slamming his feet to the ground and gripping the seat of the stool to stop moving and no, Joe is not alright, because it makes his bicep stand out obscenely.

"Sure" he mumbles and looks back at his laptop screen, trying to look professional and deeply immersed in the creative process of shooting a two minute video.

"Hey, regular joe here" he tries and smiles his actor smile.

"If you say so, darling," Tom interrupts and laughs - low and deep and it's the kind of sound that he makes when they're fucking, when he is pressed flush against Joe's back, rubbing his hard cock against his ass and-

"Alright, asshole, could you just stop?" Joe makes the mistake of looking back up again and Tom is stretching now, the phone clenched in one fist and his shirt stretches over his broad chest and god, that's just obscene, the way the fabric gets a bit transparent and Joe wants to go over there and lick his nipples or something.

"Stop what?" Tom wonders and he's a brilliant actor, but now Joe can see right through him.  
Joe takes in the imagine of him, sitting here in Joe's studio, with his hair sticking up, his eyes are bright and his smile is all sorts of dirty and that's it -  
"Come over here," he says and rolls back a bit in his own chair - who cares about business when there's Tom Hardy?

Tom comes and sits on Joe's lap and he's a right bastard, instantly pressing against Joe's half hard dick.

"You totally planned that, didn't you?" he asks against Tom's lips and leans in to kiss him.  
It's just like Tom himself, deep and messy and hot and overwhelming.

Tom licks into Joe's mouth and makes him gasp, rocking his hips a little and his hands seem to be everywhere at once - in the back of his neck, pulling the soft strands of hair, on his shoulders, running over his arms to his hands, intertwining their fingers like the couple of romantic idiots that they are.  
Then he moves to the delicate place just under Joe's right ear where his jaw turns into his neck and Tom sucks and bites and has him moaning helplessly and lift his lips to chase the press of Tom's dick.

"You're so hot, Joseph" he says deeply and licks a wet stripe down his throat, scrapes his teeth over his Adam’s apple and then he gets off Joe's lap and he wants to protest, but then Tom sticks a hand into Joe's sweats.

"No pants?" he asks and shoves up Joe's shirt with his other hand. He leans in again and resumes his licking, this time on his stomach, down to where his hand is still in his pants.

"Get these off, I wanna suck you," he says and Joe thinks that he's never pushed faster out of any piece of clothing.

He looks down at Tom, kneeling in front of him, still happy and bright eyed, licking his plump lips and stroking Joe's dick and he thinks off how perfect this is.  
Not just in the sexual sense of it, just in the entirety of it, Tom here with him and it makes his heart beat faster and his head go a bit silly.

Then Tom closes his mouth around him, sucks him in deep, because that's Tom, too, there's no toying around, he get's straight to business, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue to the underside of Joe's dick.  
“Motherfucker,” Joe grits out and goes a bit cross eyed and shoves his hand into Tom's hair, pulls a bit and lifts his hips, not too much, but exactly as much as he knows Tom can take.  
Tom groans and Joe sees how he presses one hand against his own erection and even though they've been doing this for quite some time now, it's still just as exciting as it was the first time.  
Tom moaning around Joe's dick, his lips slick with spit when he lets him glide in and out, Tom licking Joe's balls, the raw feeling of his beard on the tender inside of his thigh, it makes him helpless, exstatic and boneless and it won't take long now.

And Tom is Tom, he knows, he's the sort of person that reads people in that incredible way especially in sexual situtations (or maybe it's only Joe, how would he know?) and he lets Joe slide out a bit and just sucks on the tip for a moment, then wraps his hand around him and starts pumping him in a slow, torturing sense.  
He's looking at his own hand for a moment, his fingers around Joe, the glistening of leaked precome smeared all over them.

And then he looks up. “I want you to watch yourself.” he says and it's then that Joe remebers that the fucking camera on his laptop is still going and he looks up and sees himself mirrored in bad quality, with fluched cheeks and chest, heaving heavy breaths.  
Tom's head blocking the view, but it's blatantly obvious what they're doing anyway.

And he sees Tom dropping his head again and feels his breath on his dick at the same time and then he says are we recording? in the slowest, dirtiest way ever and takes him back in and it's a fucking sensory overload and Joe comes hard.


End file.
